Home is where you are
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: continuation of my John and Jennifer series. Post Enemy at the gate. John and Jennifer talk about the future.


I realized going through my stories that I never really wrapped up my John and Jennifer series. If anyone remembers those stories this is a little post series piece. I may write a few more John/Jen stories since I enjoyed writing this one. :)

Title: Home is where you are  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: John/Jen  
timeline: Post series

Doctor Jennifer Keller-Sheppard smiled as she stood in a park in San Francisco, California. Her adopted two year old daughter Melanie giggled as John pushed her in a swing shaped like a frog. It was a warm sunny afternoon perfect for the picnic they had planned. It was hard for Jennifer to believe that only a week ago Atlantis had crash landed into the Pacific not frar from the bay.. It could've been so much worse but by some miracle everyone on Atlantis survived. The city itself was being repaired. SGC expected less than three months for it to be ready to fly once more.

"You guys ready for lunch?"Jennifer asked as she reached the swing set.

John smiled and leaned over to kiss Jennifer. "Starved."

Jennifer handed John the picnic basket and undid the safety belt of the swing and scooped Melanie into her arms. The dark haired girl reached for a strand of Jennifer's blonde hair which had come loose from the pony tail. Jennifer stared at her for a moment knowing how lucky she was to have Melanie. She'd been discovered when Jennifer had stumbled across an alien villi age tucked underground. The people of the village had been massacred. Jennifer and John had later learned the people had died protecting Melanie. She was a decedent of a race called the K'aare that had been friends and allies with the Ancients. An alien race had kidnapped Melanie a year ago thinking her genes could save them. They were dying and unable to repopulate on their own. John had led a daring rescue mission and brought Melanie home.

"What are you thinking about, Angel?"Sheppard asked as he sat down on the red and white blanket he'd spread on the grass. "You're a million miles away."

"Sorry."Jennifer apoligized as she sat down across from her husband and placed Melanie in the middle. "Was just thinking how lucky we are."

John nodded as he lovingly tossled Melanie's hair causing the toddler to look back at him. "I love you both so much."

"I love you too."Jennifer replied as she reached over Melanie to kiss John.

John lightly caressed Jennifer's left cheek as they broke apart. "We have a lot to talk about."

Jennifer's eyes widened slightly. "I thought we decided to raise Melanie on Atlantis."

Sheppard nodded. "We did I just thought you might be having second thoughts seeing her on Earth."

"It has been nice to have her home."Jennifer replied as she took plates and silverware out of the basket and dispersed them. "But I think she'd benefit more being closer to her roots. Especially if we're able to track down more about her history."

"Was thinking the same thing."John replied quietly as he took a container of various six inch sub sandwiches out of the basket and handed one to Jennifer."Though there's always the danger of somebody else trying to take her."

Jennifer paused in her task of dishing out applesauce on Melanie's plate and met her husband's gaze. She could still see the guilt and sadness there. Jennifer knew he was remembering Melanie's kidnapping. He'd been offworld and she had been with Melanie in their quarters. Safest place in the world. Some how the alien weapon had got through Atlantis's shields. Jennifer hadn't even had time to really prepare any kind of escape. It'd all been so fast.

"We're safer together."Jennifer stated firmly. "I don't want our family seperated."

"Neither do I, Angel."John responded.

"Then it's settled."Jennifer replied happily as she continued to assemble Melanie's lunch. "We're going home to Pegasus."

Melanie giggled in response to her parents's smiles. John scooted closer to Jennifer and pulled her back against his chest. Jennifer squeezed her husband's left hand briefly before sitting up and reaching for her plate. Once the meal was finished they packed up. John picked up Melanie and placed her in the crook of his left arm tucking her close.  
They took a long walk around the park before leaving.

"It was a wonderful day."Jennifer stated happily as they walked.

"Yeah it was."John agreed. "And we've got many more to come. Just have to find places in Pegasus for day trips."

"Maybe Aunt Teyla would work on that for us."Jennifer replied.

"Sounds like a plan."John ackowledged.

end


End file.
